Homecoming/ A Godfather's Love
by littlegirl67
Summary: A man alone and an orphaned girl - how they came to be together. Go on - give us a review :)


Homecoming  
  
Whistling and screeching, a train entered the Hogsmeade station, heard from a distance as a gradual crescendo. Billowing steam flowed from the funnel and disappeared into the azure blue sky.  
  
A tall, wiry man in elegant black robes stood waiting, powerful arms folded across his chest. Keen black eyes glared at the train when it chuffed to a stop with a final belch of steam. As the throng of people poured from the open doors of the train, he searched for her. More than one person shuddered when they glanced at him, thanking the heavens with tangible relief that they weren't one he was waiting for and felt immensely sorry for the one he was.  
  
Twin black eyes infiltrated the crowd. Is that her? Couldn't be. No, not her. Not her either. Black hair, long black hair…at last.  
  
He waited until she found him herself and walked over to him, stopping about a foot in front of him. He broke the uncomfortable silence that ensued.  
  
'Lily Katherine.' It was a statement, not a question.  
  
'Yes, sir. You're Professor Snape, my godfather.' Cool politeness, hiding the inner turmoil.  
  
'I've come to bring you home, little girl.' His stern façade melted.  
  
At the sound of her nickname, the old familiarity, she weakened her resolve about letting a single tear fall. Surprising the hell out of him, she threw her arms around his waist (her height extended only to his shoulders) and buried her face into his broad chest. Her cheeks were already wet. Gingerly, then tenderly, one strong arm curled round her, while the other stroked her hair. A soft mouth brushed her ear.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lily-Kate, I'm so sorry, sweet.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Seventeen years ago  
  
A lonely boy sat in his compartment. Other first years had taken one look at him and turned away, looking for a friendlier face. Greasy black hair, parted in the middle framed his face while glittering black eyes peered out at the world with increasing anger.  
  
'Is this seat taken?' Another boy entered the compartment, trunk handle in one hand.  
  
He looked up. No revulsion in those deep mahogany brown eyes, just an amiable smile plastered on his face.  
  
What the heck, he doesn't look as mean as the others. 'No, go ahead , there's no one sitting there .'  
  
Once comfortable, the boy opposite immediately held out his hand.  
  
'I'm Jacob Penning. You?'  
  
'Severus Snape,' unwillingly came the short mutter.  
  
Hands were shaken.  
  
Instant friends.  
  
  
  
Ten years later.  
  
'It's a girl, Sev! Her name's Lily Katherine. Isn't she beautiful?' Jacob held his baby girl as if she were made of crystal. 'Why don't you hold your god-daughter?'  
  
Severus held out his arms, looking at the tiny scrap of humanity with immediate love.  
  
'Hey, little girl.' Glancing up at his long time friend, he said enviously, 'You're so lucky.'  
  
He marvelled at the intricate and extremely delicate fingers and toes and watched her tiny fist curl round his index finger. She'll be a strong one, he thought. Looking over at his tired but exhaustedly happy friend sitting by his worn out wife, he thought, I can only wish…and then got up.  
  
'Sev, where are you going?'  
  
'Can't stay, Jacob. Pressing business – just wanted see her for the first time.'  
  
'Oh come on, Sev, what's more important than my baby girl?'  
  
No answer.  
  
Smouldering black eyes looked away and hid their melancholy expression - too much.  
  
10 years after his goddaughter was born.  
  
2 'Daddy?' A pair of mahogany-brown eyes stared at him.  
  
'Yes, darling?' An older but identical pair eyed her quizzically  
  
'I know that my godmum was Mama's sister who died when I was two, but you never told me who my godfather was.'  
  
'Who your godfather is, you mean – yes, he's still alive, love.'  
  
'Who is he? Why haven't I seen him?'  
  
A pregnant pause.  
  
Jacob stared into the distance, eyes unfocused 'His name is Severus Snape, love. He's the Potions professor at my old school, now.'  
  
'That's Hogwarts, right?' He looked at her and stroked her cheek thoughtfully  
  
'Sure is, little girl. He was my best friend but we drifted apart…we haven't spoken in a long while.'  
  
She glanced at him. Maybe she shouldn't ask. A variety of emotions flickered across her face as she fought an internal battle. Curiosity won.  
  
'Why, Daddy?'  
  
Jacob pulled her into his lap and stroked her long black hair. 'Little girl, your godfather loves you, no matter what happened between us – always remember that. When you're older your questions will be answered, but for now, you'll have to be satisfied with that'  
  
'But…' An obstinate expression flitted across her face.  
  
'No buts, little girl. Now, go and eat your dinner – it's in the kitchen.'  
  
'Yes, Daddy.' Unsatisfied pout lingered on her face as she jumped off his lap.  
  
Later in the evening.  
  
It's been so long, Sev…thought Jacob.  
  
  
  
Sometime after the talk, in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  
  
Severus Snape held in one hand, a seldom-seen glass of Firewhisky and in the other, an old, crumbling picture.  
  
Little Lily-Kate was smiling and giggling up at him, displaying her new trick of clapping delightfully.  
  
One half of Severus' face was cracked into a half-smile. The other side could have been cast in iron.  
  
Wish I could see you now, little girl, he thought.  
  
  
  
Sixteen years after his god-daughter was born.  
  
Crouched figure in front of a roaring fire.  
  
Letter crumpled in his hand, soaked with his tears:  
  
Professor Snape,  
  
We regret to inform you that Jacob Penning and his wife Linda were killed yesterday in a train crash. In the absence of any living relatives and, as their daughter Lily-Katherine Penning's godfather (identified as such in Jacob Penning's only will) it will be left up to you to decide how she is to be cared for – by yourself, or by a wizarding orphanage until she is eighteen. Please owl me immediately with your decision.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Harriet Goldberg, Social Services  
  
3 No, not them. Jacob, Lily-Kate …  
  
4 At the thought of his old friend a million regrets poured into his mind.  
  
5 So many things left unsaid…  
  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Whistling and screeching, a train entered the Hogsmeade station, heard from a distance as a gradual crescendo. Billowing steam flowed from the funnel and disappeared into the azure blue sky.  
  
A tall, wiry man in elegant black robes stood waiting, powerful arms folded across his chest. Keen black eyes glared at the train when it chuffed to a stop with a final belch of steam. As the throng of people poured from the open doors of the train, he searched for her. More than one person shuddered when they glanced at him, thanking the heavens with tangible relief that they weren't one he was waiting for and felt immensely sorry for the one he was.  
  
Twin black eyes infiltrated the crowd. Is that her? Couldn't be. No, not her. Not her either. Black hair, long black hair…at last.  
  
He waited until she found him herself and walked over to him, stopping about a foot in front of him. He broke the uncomfortable silence that ensued.  
  
'Lily-Katherine.' It was a statement, not a question.  
  
'Yes, sir. You're Professor Snape, my godfather.' Cool politeness, hiding the inner turmoil.  
  
'I've come to bring you home, little girl.' His stern façade melted.  
  
At the sound of her nickname, the old familiarity, she weakened her resolve about letting a single tear fall. Surprising the hell out of him, she threw her arms around his waist (her height extended only to his shoulders) and buried her face into his broad chest. Her cheeks were already wet. Gingerly, then tenderly, one strong arm curled round her, while the other stroked her hair. A soft mouth brushed her ear.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lily-Kate, I'm so sorry, sweet.'  
  
'T-Thanks f-for taking c-c-care of me, Professor S-Snape'  
  
'As if I would do anything else. And its Uncle Severus, darling.' 


End file.
